Liley: A Love to Last
by Addicted-to-Insanity
Summary: This beautiful woman was on top of her... loving her... wanting her...Lilly was all she could ever ask for, and luckily, she didn't even have to ask. I'm not going to say I suck at summaries because I have never written one...you tell me.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is going to be fun.**

**I'm not really a person who would EVER write a rough-draft, so I am jusy going to let this go freely and see where it takes me.**

**AU...although you MAY see a LITTLE bit of Hannah Montana stuck in there somewhere. This is my first EVER fanfic so ENJOY, and tell me what you think... reviews are IMPORTANT people... Good AND bad.**

**Warning: Femslash, and possibly eventual f/f sex**

**Disclaimer: The charachters depicted in this story are soley owned by Disney, and I am not making ANY money off this.**

**Now...I give you... **

**Liley... a Love to Last**

Prologue:

Miley let out a soft sigh as gentle hands made their way down her stomach. She had never felt anything so wonderful in her entire life. This beautiful woman was on top of her... loving her... wanting her...Lilly was all she could ever ask for, and luckily, she didn't even have to ask.

I suppose I should tell you where it all began before jumping to the "gory details".

It was a beautiful, sunny, warm day in Maibu. Cars were honking, lawns were being mown, and the sound of two giggling teens could be heard coming from a luxurious beach house. These were your average, everyday duo... just a goofy pair of kids really. Nothing could stand in their way, and nothing tried. The two could be seen at the beach holding hands, at the mall talking exitedly about the current boy crush, or at a simple sleepover wraped up in each others arms. Sure, some could say that they were TOO close, but those people don't quite understand what real friendship IS.

These two were almost unseperable. I say almost because nothing is definite, and nobody's perfect. Of course there were times when anger, or jealousy would get the better of one, and the other would get angry, or spiteful; but in the end, they couldn't stay mad at each other for long. As the girls grew older, these fights became more and more infrequent until they were practically non-existant. The girls loved one another with a love that was stronger than this world had seen. They were true friends.

What neither of them realized though, was the challenges they would soon face.

**Alright...I know that it is short, but I wanted to get all of the mushy, sentimental, friend stuff out of the way so we could get to the Liley lovin lol.**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue... If you liked it...I would love to know why... if you hated it, How can I improve it to better accomidate your needs? This is just ba way to improve my writing, so reviews are crucial.**

**-Thank you**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Read it on the first chapter...too lazy to write it again haha.**

**Warning... eventual femslash**

Chapter 1

The sun was beating down upon their tanned skin, the waves were lapping at their sandaled feet, children were screaming and galloping about around them, and neither Miley nor Lilly could care less. Walking along the beach, holding hands, the girls were distracted. Miley was thinking about a strange dream that was occuring more frequently as the weeks passed.

It always started the same... there would be a feeling of lonelyness, and a sense of deep frustration, when all of a sudden, Lilly would climb into bed with her and coo at her until the hurt, and anger went away. the blond would then take her in her arms and gently rub her back until all other feelings or emotions were taken over by a powerful burst of love. The feeling never differed or got weaker... if anything, it intensified as the dream went on. Every night, she would wake up feeling warm, bright, and so incredibly happy that laughter would bubble up and out of her throat. Of course you wouldn't think that this would be a problem, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew that there had to be a meaning to the intense feelings she was experiencing. It was eating her up inside because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make herself beleive that the dreams had no meaning. She had always felt comfortable around the other girl, but somehow, things had changed to something more. Now, she craved the other girls touch...not just the friendly kind either. Lilly was the brand new object of her desire, and she was beside herself with worry that Lilly would find out and shun her forever.

Meanwhile, Lilly was busy worrying about Miley. The girl had been distant for a couple of weeks, and it was really starting to worry her. She had noticed a change in the brunette, but hadn't mentioned anything, hoping that eventually, she would be told, and confided in. After a week, she gave up and confronted her friend about her odd behavior. Miley had nearly bit her head off with the suggestion that something was wrong so she had dropped it, and left it for a later date. Well... It was later, and as they continued walking, she came up with a plan... if Miley didn't come clean, she was going to do something drastic. Lost deep in thought, they kept walking when all of a sudden, they found themselves in a familiar spot.

It was a small indent in the seemingly never-ending beach. The girls discovered it by accident really...Lilly had been chasing Miley, causing the brunette to dive into a large section of grass and attempt to hide from her friend, but instead, tumbled through the grass into a patch of soft sand backed by a smooth rock wall. The girls sat there in their new-found hiding place talking for countless hours until the threat of rain forced them to head home. This time was different though...there was tension between the duo so they merely sat, and held hands lost deep in thought until the sun began is descent.

As the moon began to rise, the girls rose from their places and began the long trek towards home. Consumed by their thoughts, neither realized that they were home until they reached the door of Mileys house.

"Miles...you've been a little distracted lately...are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...sure Lil...I'm fine Lil. What makes you think that Lil?"

"Well you seemed a little distant today."

"Just thinking Lil. Sorry Lil"

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?"

"Like what Lil? Oh...right...I'm sorry...just distracted I guess. I havn't really been um...sleeping well."

Lilly could see right through her friend, but obviously, Lilly wasn't going to get anything out of her right then, so she let it slide...for a little while at least. She wasn't going to let it go quite so easily.

**Well...I'm tired, and I guess that my mind is only going to let me write short chapters, but luckily, they will be semi-frequent :)**

**Review, they really help...and not only that, but they kinda make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer... first page... check it out.**

**Warning... there IS a bit of swearing in this chapter. YOU know what type of story this is, so don't complain if you don't like it.**

Chapter 3

A shock of pain coursed through Lilly's body, and settled in her heart, although the pain QUICKLY morphed into a smoldering anger.

_ I don't believe this... I only MENTION that she has been a __**little **__off, and she blows my fucking head off!_

"Sorry for CARING Miley!"

_Oh SHIT! I didn't MEAN to yell at her... I just didn't want her to find out. Oh god... I feel so bad. Lilly's one in million and I don't want to lose her... I CAN'T lose her. Oh man..._

Miley was sitting there attempting to stifle the sobs forcing their way from her throat. They had been sitting on Miley's bed having just woken up when Miley began spacing out. Lilly had immediatley noticed and jumped in telling Miley that she noticed how stangely she had been acting. Miley heard her friend, but she didn't directly **listen** to her. She HEARD the accusing tone in Lilly's voice, jumped to the conclusion that SOMEHOW Lilly had found our about her dream, and moved to the defensive; yelling at Lilly and telling her that she was wrong. When she realized what Lilly had said though, it was too late... the damage was done. As she turned to apologize, she saw Lilly's face, and all thoughts left her mind.

Lilly's face was contorted in a mix of pain and anger.

"Sorry for CARING Miley!"

As Lilly collected her things, Miley just sat there on her bed with a hardened look on her face. In her mind though, the, gears were turning.

_If I am going to keep Lilly, I'm going to have to tell her. I know she won't be too freaked by it... right? She seemed okay when her cousin came out, so why wouldn't it be any different for me? I know... I'll just start out slow. I'll tell her about the dreams, and if she doesn't freak, I'll tell her what I think they mean... HOLD ON... what am I thinking? What in the WORLD would I say? "Lilly... I'm in love with you, and not only that, but you are the object of my secret desires? I'm insane... I could never have the guts to tell her._

Miley's thoughts were interupted by the door being slammed. As Lilly descended down the staircase, her thoughts continued to dart back to her best friend.

_What the Hell is going on with Miley? She yells at me and then looks at me like SHE is the one who is confused. I have NO idea what is going on with her, but whatever it is is killing her slowly but surely. I don't want to lose her. I HAVE to be with her...I'm in love with her. Wait...WHAT?_

Lilly had never really examined her feelings for Miley, but, the feelings fit. Miley was the person she went to when she was sad, the person she could tell all of her secrets, and passions to, the only person who has ever made her feel truly happy... PLUS, it wasn't as if Lilly hadn't noticed how her friend had become so beautiful. If was EVER going to fall in love with someone, she supposed that it could...no... it SHOULd be Miley. She was the person who was always on her mind...literaly ALWAYS on her mind. Lilly had even began having strange dreams.

They always started the same...she would find Miley frowning on her bed, and she would feel such sorrow for the unhappy brunette that she would walk over and attempt to comfort her by cooing sweet nothings in her ear. Soon, she would feel such a pure burst of love and happiness that she would scoot closer, wrap her best friends in her arms, and rub her back. When she woke up, she would just sit in bed smiling. BEFORE, she would chalk the dreams to being such good friends with Miley, but now that she looked at the KIND of love and looked into how she REALLY felt...

_ I HAVE TO GO APOLOGIZE!_

**Alright guys...this is where I am going to make it interesting. Lets do something a little fun here. I am giving you guys the opportunity to tell me where you want the story to go. Leave a comment, and the most interesting, and plausible idea will be the next chapter.**


End file.
